Ultra Mini Black Hole Thomas
' This storm was created by HurricaneTeen6900. ' |s(SSHS)}} Hyper Mini Black Hole Thomas formed on October 10,1985 from a very well defined Tropical Wave that came off of Africa on October 9,1985 it quickly intesified into a Hypercane 2 hours later after becoming a Tropical Storm on October 10 due to 100°F SSTs later it then hit the US on October 14 as a 635 mph Hypercane and it was 2 and a half times the size of the US so it covered the entire US at landfall it brought very strong winds and up to 4 feet of rain to the coast line and 12" - 47" everywhere else in the US it emerged off the West Coast as a strong 95 mph Category 1 Hurricane October 30 after causing $1.2 Trillion in damages it then quickly regained hypercane status due to rare 116°F SSTs from Northern Canada to Hawaii and went and broke a hole in the ridge protecting Hawaii and made landfall there as a 1200 mph Super Hypercane it brought 8 feet of rain to Hawaii and it caused $900 billion USD in damages and 200 foot waves it then crossed the International Date Line on November 16 and it rapidly became a Category 3 Megacane and it started to absorb and suck in a Category 5 Super Typhoon named Regina into it on November 20 and Regina's remnant circulation dissipated 200 miles from Thomas's eyewall it then struck the Phillipines as a 20000 mph Category 3 Megacane and it brought 4 feet of rain to the Phillipines and it almost sumberged the Phillipines completely on November 26 and it then struck China as a 100000 mph Infinite Storm on November 30 Bringing 12 feet of rain and 6"- 11' 11" of rain (11 feet and 11 inches) to everywhere else in Asia,Europe and Africa (Northern Hemisphere Part) and it caused $7.4 Trillion US Dollars in damage to it and then it then kept going Due West and then turning down to Africa and it then reemerged off the Coast of Africa on December 30 as a weak 100 mph Category 2 Hurricane it then strengthened into a Hyper Mini Black Hole with winds of 16000000000 mph in 4 hours due to very rare 120° F SSTs it stayed 2-4 times the size of the US and a Super Mini Black Hole up to this very day but now it as its peak with INF mph winds and a central pressure of -INF mbar it is the strongest storm that ever happened in the Universe on any of the planets that are known to us and it will never dissipate though it does have a Identical Southern Hemisphere Twin named Anti-Thomas and it formed the same second as Thomas but its spinning clockwise and Thomas is spinning counter-clockwise Thomas it too will last forever to date Thomas and its twin each costed $500 Duocentillion USD and they both absorbed 1000 tropical cyclones each, any storm that gets too close to either one will quickly get sucked into them and absorbed even if they are another Mini Black Hole or even another Super Mini Black Hole, or even Hyper Mini Black Hole. This would change, however, at the end of 10,002, when all traces of human civilization had been wiped out and only portions of the Himalayas and the Andes remained above water. At this point in time, Hyper Mini Black Hole Quinn began an epic Fujiwhara interaction on the level of infinity with his final competitor over what had been the U.S. East Coast. Thomas and Quinn would spend nearly the next 5,000 years interacting with each other, all while fluctuating between super mini black hole and hyper mini black hole intensity. Finally, on December 23, 14,999, Thomas weakened to black hole intensity. The epic battle of dominance continued, however, with Quinn having a slight advantage. Eventually, on May 6, 15,000, Thomas explosively weakened to a category 2 megacane due to shear in excess of a googol knots from Quinn. By 0000 UTC May 8, Thomas was no more than a hypercane being absorbed by the circulation of his oppressor. Later, at 1800 UTC May 8, Thomas was just a Category 5 hurricane no bigger than Florida. Two hours later, the dying hurricane weakened to a Category 3 storm, then a Category 1 only five minutes later. Finally, on the stroke of midnight on May 9, 15,000, Thomas was absorbed into Quinn's larger circulation over what had been Argentina.